Doctor Who Answers
Doctor Who Answers (doctorwho.answers) — вики ответов, посвящённая телесериалу «Доктор Кто». Была закрыта 15 мая 2019, самой последней из всех вики ответов на . После закрытия какое-то время планировался переезд проекта на независимый домен http://www.doctorwhoanswers.com/, однако он так и не состоялся. История 2010 год Doctor Who Answers была основана 24 апреля 2010 года, через месяц после того, как на хостинге стало возможным создавать собственные, узконаправленные вики ответов. Основатель — некто AnswerMan2 — не задержался на проекте надолго, ограничившись всего 6 мелкими правками (одной из них была загрузка логотипа для скина Monaco)Вклад участника AswerMan2 . Вопреки всем тенденциям, ранний уход основателя никак не сказался на темпах развития: новые участники (в том числе с продуктивным вкладом) появились на Doctor Who Answers практически сразу же. Интерес проявили даже сотрудники ФЭНДОМА: 8 мая 2010 Angela и A Wikia user провели на проекте большую стабозаливку, импортировав вопросы о «Докторе Кто» из WikianswersЖурнал импорта . Уже летом два новых участника получили статус администратора — ими стали Solar Dragon и The Thirteenth Doctor. 2011 год После того как Solar Dragon покинул хостинг из-за разногласий с сотрудниками, а активность The Thirteenth Doctor’а значительно снизилась, на Doctor Who Answers возникла необходимость в освежении кадров. Летом 2011 в ряды администрации были приняты участники Startrekandmore, AlexCross и BroadcastCorp. И если первые два успешно закрепились на новой должности, то BroadcastCorp после череды конфликтов с обычными участниками был вынужден вскоре сложить полномочия. Критической точкой стали нападки CzechOut’а, который 4 сентября 2011 опубликовал на странице обсуждения BroadcastCorp’а большое сообщение, где обвинил его в деспотии и властолюбии, указав на инцидент с попыткой снятия Alex’а Cross’а и склоку с участником Skittles the hog«Advice» . 1 августа 2011 у проекта появился первый логотип для скина WikiaИстория логотипа . 2012 год 21 марта 2012 статус администратора был присвоен участнице Breawycker, которая вызвалась работать с низкокачественными вопросами и вандализмом. Ко второй половине 2012 года активность проекта снова снизилась, а случаи вандализма участились. 12 октября 2012 сотрудник Rappy 4187, имея в виду неактивность Alex’а Cross’а, Breawycker и Startrekandmore’а, назначил новым администратором Icecreamdif’а. 1 декабря 2012 статус получили участники Imamadmad и Master of Spiders; Icecreamdif при этом был повышен до бюрократа. 2013–2015 годы В последующие три года регулярные кадровые пертурбации на Doctor Who Answers продолжались. 23 февраля 2013 у проекта появился официальный бот — CzechBot. Владелец бота, CzechOut, решил воспользоваться тем, что боту был выдан флаг флаг бюрократа, и делегировал самому себе администраторские права. Несмотря на то что поначалу такое действие вызвало возмущение со стороны Icecreamdif’а, участник сумел убедить членов сообщества в надёжности своей кандидатуры. С 4 по 9 ноября 2013 статус администратора краткросрочно выдавался участнику SOTO, который был призван подменять Imamadmad на время её викиотпуска. 2 декабря 2013 было произведено снятие неактивного Master of Spiders’а. Первое назначение 2014 года произошло уже 3 января: очередным администратором стал Corey Chambers, в дальнейшем перешедший на аккаунт Cörey. 13 июля 2014 на тот же пост заступил 23skidoo, который, впрочем, был снят по неактивности уже спустя полгода (5 января 2015), перестав вносить реальный вклад ещё в октябре. 26 мая 2015 администратором стал DarthKnah. 2016 год — первая половина 2019 По данным Wayback Machine, 11 апреля 2016 на проекте было более 18 000 вопросов, из них порядка 14 000 — отвеченныхСнимок Wayback Machine 11 апреля 2016. Руководящая роль негласно закрепилась за участницей Imamadmad, которая в том числе составила новый свод правил и ряд руководств. 14 июня 2017 стараниями CzechOut’а был установлен новый логотип, использовавшийся вплоть до закрытия. К октябрю 2018 года, с исчезновением DarthKnah, Imamadmad осталась единственным активным администратором. Количество обычных участников к этому моменту также заметно сократилось. Закрытие 25 марта 2019 сотрудник TimmyQuivy обратился к участникам Doctor Who Answers с печальным известием: руководство хостинга приняло решение о прекращении поддержки системы вики ответовОбращение TimmyQuivy . Doctor Who Answers было дано время до 15 апреля, после чего проект планировалось закрыть. На следующий день Imamadmad в срочном порядке создала тему на форуме, в которой объявила о планах о переезде на независимый домен. весь функционал нынешней площадки, а также то, что было бы неплохо видеть в числе функциональных возможностей в будущем. Важный момент, который стоит отметить: каким бы ни был новый веб-сайт, на нём совершенно точно будет включена обязательная регистрация. Во-первых, прорабатывать новый функционал с возможностью анонимного редактирования — это настоящая головная боль. Во-вторых, иметь дело с людьми, чьи имена постоянно меняются, в целом не очень приятно. Так что, если я буду платить за хостинг, домены и т. п., мне придётся принять такое решение. Что касается технической стороны вопроса, пока что я подумываю над тем, чтобы получить Debian на DigitalOcean и запустить веб-сервер на Flask с базой данных на Postgres — в первую очередь потому, что я использовала эти инструменты ранее, так что на работу не должно уйти слишком много времени. Если у кого-то есть лучшие предложения, я буду рада выслушать их. Как только мы разберёмся с требованиями, я создам борд на Trello, чтобы фиксировать текущий прогресс, а также репозиторий на GitHub’е, чтобы управлять всеми изменениями. Жду ваших мнений. Hi all, As you may or may not know, Wikia is shutting down answers wikis over the next few weeks, including ours. While this will mean we will lose this website, it does not mean we can’t create a new home for ourselves that’s better suited to our purposes than this wiki. I’m trying to buy us some more time to work on the recreation project as we were only initially given about 3 weeks warning. This project will not be completed in 3 weeks unless you’re all secretly developers and willing to pitch in time to code stuff. But in case we lose this platform before creating the new one, I would like to at the very least get your ideas on the shape of the new DWA going forward so once the new version has been created, we can all pick up where we left off! To start with are the requirements for a new DWA. I’ve tried to capture all existing functionality here ссылка plus a few more ‘like to haves’. One thing to note is that any new website will remove anonymous editing because that’d be a pain in the arse to recreate the functionality and it’s still really annoying having to deal with people whose names are constantly changing, and if I’m gonna be paying for hosting and domains etc I get to make those decisions :P As for the technical side, my thoughts on the stack were to get a Debian instance up on DigitalOcean and then run a python Flask web server behind Nginx with a Postgres database, basically because I’ve used all those tools before so it should be faster to get something up and running. If somebody else has a better suggestion for the stack, argue your case below. Once we’ve got our requirements finalised, I’ll create a Trello board to track their progress plus a GitHub repo to manage development changes. ''Let me know your thoughts.|автор=Imamadmad}} Войдя в положение, сотрудники согласились дать Imamadmad отсрочку. Проект функционировал ещё в течение месяца и был закрыт только 15 мая 2019. Всё это время незначительная активность поддерживалась только на форуме и страницах обсуждений. Переезд Работы над переездом проекта начались практически сразу же после сообщения о закрытии. 9 апреля 2019 был открыт домен http://www.doctorwhoanswers.com/, по которому было установлено короткое сообщение о том, что Doctor Who Answers «скоро вернётся». Далее были настроены сервер приложений и веб-сервер, извлечён дамп базы данных. Следующим шагом была запланирована настройка базы данных и установка HTTPSДоска Imamadmad в Trello, как вдруг работа неожиданно застопорилась. В сообщении от 22 мая 2019 в Tardis’е Imamadmad, отвечая на вопрос участника Doctor 25 о том, что случилось с Doctor Who Answers, объяснила задержку переноса занятостью в реальной жизниСообщение Imamadmad в Tardis’е. 11 августа 2019, общаясь с 3primetime3 на Community Central, участница сослалась уже на прокрастинацию, которая, по её словам, не позволяет ей довести начатое дело до конца. В то же время она пообещала, что когда-нибудь новая Doctor Who Answers всё же увидит свет« Hey!». По состоянию на данный момент никаких подвижек в направлении переезда по-прежнему не наблюдается. Контент мини|300пкс|Один из вопросов На момент закрытия на Doctor Who Answers существовало чуть менее 19 000 статей-вопросов, что позволяло отнести её к числу титановых вики. Ответы были даны примерно на 80 % вопросовСтатистика в профайле участника Aenn . Как правило, ответы писались лаконично, в одно-два предложенияКороткие страницы , хотя при необходимости могли приводиться и более подробные сведенияДлинные страницы . Объём самого длинного ответа превышал 10 000 байтСамый длинный ответ . Оформление ответов было крайне минималистичным: маркированные списки и разделение на разделы применялись ограниченно, иллюстрации и другие визуальные элементы практически не были задействованы. За грамматикой, орфографической и пунктуационной грамотностью как вопросов, так и ответов вёлся строгий контроль. Поскольку сериал «Доктор Кто» выпускается в Великобритании, за эталон бралась британская норма языка. Иные нормы не считались нарушением, но и не приветствовались. В отношении типографики была негласно принята девикификационная политика: в статьях использовались исключительно короткое тире, печатные кавычки, печатный апостроф и троеточие. В то же время формально запрет на использование альтернативных символов в правилах не прописывался. Связь и навигация Ввиду специфики проекта статьи практически не были связаны друг с другом внутренними ссылками. В то же время в некоторых статьях встречались ссылки на материалы Tardis’а или ресурсов вне ФЭНДОМА. Дерево категорий подчинялось строгой иерархии и соединяло практически все статьи проекта. Корневая категория имело нестандартное название Index file, что являлось отсылкой к вселенной сериалаКорневая категория . Навибоксы отсутствовали. Оформление мини|слева|300пкс|Заглавная страница с фоном Doctor Who Answers имела уникальный фон, логотип и фавикон. Локальное навигационное меню было заполнено ссылками на основные категории вопросов, правила и справки. Было загружено изображение заголовка, сам же заголовок при этом оставался стандартным (отражал название вики). Отсутствие блоков на заглавной странице компенсировалось кликабельной галереей, таблицами и шаблонами-спойлерамиЗаглавная страница . Основным цветом был тёмно-синий. Расширения Из Wiki Features на момент закрытия были подключены только новый форум и достиженияЖурнал расширений вики . Вместо стен обсуждения и комментариев использовались страницы обсуждения. Обсуждения как отдельное расширение также отсутствовали. Работали чатЖурнал банов в чате и записи в блоге. Сообщество В последние годы сообщество Doctor Who Answers значительно уменьшилось в размерах: многие значимые участники, в том числе и администраторы, полностью прекратили активность. В то же время определённая доля постоянных вкладчиков на проекте оставалась всегда. В качестве основного канала общения использовался форум — сначала классическийКлассический форум , а затем (с 17 февраля 2013) новый. Записи в блоге особой популярностью не пользовались, хотя иногда публиковался даже фан-арт«At the Bus Stop — Short Story» . Конфликтные ситуации встречались не слишком часто, однако имели место. Конкурсы или какие бы то ни было другие социальные мероприятия не проводились. Правила мини|300пкс|Выдержка из правил На Doctor Who Answers действовали достаточно строгие правила, что наряду с активной модерацией являлось одной из причин её качественного превосходства над большинством других вики ответов. Свод базовых правил был изложен на странице «Doctor Who Answers:Policies»«Doctor Who Answers: Policies» . Существовал также ряд дополнительных руководств, созданных в пространстве имён «Справка»«Help:Referencing» «Help:Searching Questions» «Help:Dealing with Duplicates» . Вопросы Задавать разрешалось только фактические вопросы, не предполагающие спекуляции или высказывания субъективного мнения. Формулировка вопроса должна была быть как можно более точной, при упоминании некоего события рекомендовалось указывать название серии. Вопросительный знак на конце заголовка не ставился. Задавать несколько вопросов в одном было запрещено, за исключением случаев, когда второй вопрос относится к категории «и если да» (if so) — например, «Является ли Нисса инопланетянкой, и если да, то с какой она планеты» (Is Nyssa an alien, and if so, which planet is she from). Вне зависимости от формулировки вопрос удалялся, если аналогичный уже ранее задавался другим пользователем. Ответы Ответы давались максимально конкретно, со ссылками на серии, и с соблюдением нейтральной точки зрения. На один вопрос давался один ответ — в идеале являющийся результатом консенсуса всех отвечавших участников. Авторские ответы (с подписями) не допускались. Нормы поведения Блокировка могла быть выдана за неприемлемый никнейм, задавание неприемлемых вопросов, неприемлемые ответы, неучтивое поведение, а также разглашение конфиденциальной информации. Сроки блокировок чётко не регламентировались и выбирались на усмотрение администрации. Администрация На момент закрытия: * AnswerMan2 — основатель проекта, администратор и бюрократ. Внёс всего 6 правок, был неактивен со дня первого появления. * Alex Cross — администратор и бюрократ. Был неактивен с апреля 2012. * CzechOut — администратор и бюрократ, известный сотрудник ФЭНДОМА, имеет доступ к утилитам. Был неактивен с октября 2018. * Icecreamdif — администратор и бюрократ. Был неактивен с января 2014. * The Thirteenth Doctor — администратор и бюрократ. Был неактивен с октября 2011. * Startrekandmore — администратор и бюрократ. Был неактивен с декабря 2012, постоянной же активности и вовсе никогда не имел. * Cörey — администратор, был неактивен с апреля 2015. Первоначально вносил вклад под аккаунтом Corey Chambers, который также сохранял права администратора вплоть до закрытия проекта. * Imamadmad — единственный активный администратор на момент закрытия, автор более чем 8 000 правок, создатель правил последней редакции, инициатор ряда реформ. * DarthKnah — администратор. Был неактивен с августа 2017. * Breawycker — администратор. Практически не вносила продуктивного вклада, в основном занималась удалением низкокачественных вопросов и борьбой с вандализмом. Была неактивна с февраля 2013. Кроме этого, на вики было два неиспользуемых бота: CzechBot (принадлежит CzechOut’у) и CoreyBot (принадлежит Cörey). Оба имели статус администратора, CzechBot — также и бюрократа. Снятые члены * Solar Dragon — администратор с 21 июня 2010 по 27 октября 2010. Снят по собственному желанию. * BroadcastCorp — администратор с 23 июля 2011 по 4 сентября 2011, бюрократ с 21 августа 2011 по 4 сентября 2011. Покинул хостинг в результате разногласий с другими участниками. * Master of Spiders — администратор с 1 декабря 2012 по 2 декабря 2013. Снят за превышение полномочий. * 23skidoo — администратор с 13 июля 2014 по 5 января 2015. Снят по неактивности. Интересные факты * Из-за настроек CSS, в поле ответа на неотвеченный вопрос на Doctor Who Answers присутствовали дополнительные функции: Clarify («Уточнить»), Relocate («Переместить») и Delete («Удалить»). При их активации на странице появлялся специальный шаблон, сообщающий администраторам о необходимости принять те или иные меры в отношении вопроса. Примечания Категория:Вики ответов Категория:Иноязычные вики